Kid's Got Spunk
by obsidianLight16
Summary: Masamune looked back at the bewildered class with his visible eye glaring before straightening up and placing his hands on his hips. "The name's Masamune Date. And I think you're all IMBECILES!"   High School's about to be taken by storm.
1. Welcoming

**A/N: I guess I should have posted this before my other fic but...oh well! ****If I update this- it'll just be random drabbles or oneshots dealing with these characters. **

**What chaos does the new student bring into the classroom?**

**Warning: Language, OOC? anything else you believe needs one...**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Koei...**

* * *

><p>Okuni walked into her classroom with a flowing air, gracing the class with a blinding smile. Everyone immediately shut up, knowing the hidden danger behind that smile of beauty. Okuni gave a mock bow of her head. "How kind of all of you to get quiet so quickly," she said. "Well don't look so tense class- I have good news today."<p>

Her class of seniors, juniors, sophmores, and freshmen alike, stared at her in apprehension. They all wore the uniform, black skirts and slacks, with a white polo and dark grey blazer for those who chose to actually wear the jacket. Same thing went for the forest green and black tie.

Although…people like Musashi and Keiji had their ties wrapped around their forehead like a headband, Kunoichi using hers as a bow in her hair. Mitsunari just chose not to wear it at all. It clashed with his hair horribly.

Okuni's smile grew. "We have…a new student!"

Everyone continued to stare.

Okuni's eyes narrowed. "I _said…_we have a new student."

They all sweatdropped. "Hooray," they intoned.

"Very good," Okuni happily clapped and then faced the door. "You can come in now dear!" she called.

No reply.

"Come in!" Okuni tried again.

A gust of wind blew inside the classroom.

Okuni gave the class a slightly apologetic look and then placed her delicate hands on her hips, mouth turning into a scowl. "I SAID TO COME IN SO GET YOUR CUTE ASS IN HERE ALREADY!"

Kanetsugu brought a hand to his head. "Oh Kenshin-sama….please guide this misguided soul to the light…" he started to mumble.

The classroom door slowly opened and the class leaned a bit forward in anxiety to see who it was. They were all taken aback when a relatively short brunette with windblown hair and an eye patch over his right eye walked in. He wore the school uniform, his blazer missing and school tie being used as a belt around his waist. There was a black and white wristband on each arm with tiny dragons on them.

The brunette walked to where Okuni was in the front of the class, a heavily-packed shoulder bag slung around him. There seemed to be a permanent scowl fixed on his sun-tanned features.

Okuni was back to prettily smiling, ushering the student to come closer. "Guys, this is Masamune-kun. He just came from Oshu, so let's give him a warm welcome, alright?"

There was a few scattered mumbles of, 'Welcome', and two very large shouts of, 'WELCOME!"

A few irritated glances were sent to Yukimura and Nagamasa.

The student, now known as Masamune, blanched in pure horror. Not even a minute into the classroom and he could already tell things would be horrific that day.

Okuni placed an arm on Masamune's elbow. "Now then, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?"

Keiji snickered. "Yeah, like why you're in high school when you're clearly an elementary student!" he called out.

Okuni rolled her eyes. "Keiji-"

Masamune stepped away from the teacher to stare down the burly teen. "I should be asking you why _you're _down here? Don't you have a beanstalk to climb back up on?"

Keiji gaped, and then twitched in anger. "You calling me a giant?"

"No, I'm calling you a fairy," the brunette sarcastically said.

"Why you-! At least I'm not one of the seven dwarves."

"Shut up Goliath!"

The class watched with wide eyes as the argument escalated.

Mitsunari looked at the scene and then snorted in half-amusement. "Well at least school won't be so _boring _anymore," he said.

"Boring? School is not boring Mitsunari," Kanetsugu said from the seat in front of him. "School is one of the best things a person can go to for a higher understanding of the world and-"

"Save it for someone who cares Kanestugu," Mitsunari cut him off.

Kanestugu raised both brows. "You're the worst friend ever!" he exclaimed.

Mitsunari harrumphed. "So I've been told."

Okuni clapped her hands and started to hum in order to catch the class's attention. It worked- seeing as she was practically tone deaf. She smiled once they looked at her. "Can we not be so savage on such a lovely day?"

Keiji gave her a disgruntled look but settled down all the same.

Okuni gratefully bobbed her head and then glanced back at her new student. "Now then- would you grace us with a few wise words?"

"He'll need a brain for that!" Kunoichi called out before laughing into her hand.

"Yeah- and a few more years!" Musashi burst out into chortling from beside her.

Ino rolled her eyes in disgust at her foolish classmates' behavior.

Okuni sharply glared at Kunoichi and Musashi; they immediately piped down. "Go on Masamune-kun. Just ignore them," she told the fuming boy.

Masamune crossed his arms, tapped his foot, glanced up at the ceiling, and then let out an aggravated huff. "This is stupid." He looked back at the bewildered class with his visible eye glaring before straightening up and placing his hands on his hips. "The name's Masamune Date. And I think you're all IMBECILES!" he declared.

Needless to say, the entire class soon had popped veins.

Keiji leaned back in his chair, laughing with a twitching smile. "Oi kid. Who do you think you're talking to?"

Masamune scrunched his nose up in evident distaste at the broad shouldered teen. "I was talking to _you_, oaf, who else would I be speaking to? You think I'm standing up here and talking to myself?"

Keiji popped several veins. "You little…"

Yukimura held an arm out to stop his larger friend from charging. "Keiji no! Another suspension and you'll be taken from our apartment, remember?"

Keiji harrumphed, sitting back down ungracefully. "Well, whatever."

Masamune rolled his eyes. "Now that _that's _over, can I sit?" he rudely asked Okuni.

Okuni gave him a pleasant smile. "What a mildly tempered little boy," she cooed. "I think I quite like you."

"Oh please," Masamune scoffed. "My seat, if you will?"

Okuni nodded, thoughtfully looking over the class. She pretended not to notice the angry or offended looks on the students' faces, instead eyes lighting up with delight at the two students seated in the back with no emotion whatsoever. Okuni clapped her hands and turned to the impatient brunette still waiting at the front of the class. "Masamune-kun," she said.

"Just call me Masamune," he flippantly said.

Okuni nodded. "Right. Masamune dear, you can sit over by the window in the corner. It has such a lovely view of the courtyard and lower town. And those two even lovelier boys on either side of you are Kanetsugu-kun and Mitsunari-kun."

Masamune warily eyed the two teens looking at him with something akin to boredom before harrumphing his thanks to the teacher and stalking to his new seat. He threw his shoulder bag onto his desk and plopped down with as much noise as possible, immediately placing his chin in his palm and glaring out the window. _Hmph. It _does _have a nice view after all…_

Mitsunari cast the new kid a short glance from where he sat next to him. "What an attitude…" he muttered.

Masamune flipped him off without even looking.

Mitsunari scoffed and looked away.

Okuni beamed and then waved her arm over the class. "OK guys. I know things haven't been the smoothest, but how about we all introduce ourselves and make our new student feel welcome?"

They all glared at her, minus Masamune who was suddenly obsessed with the courtyard view.

Okuni sternly stared them down. "You WILL introduce yourselves. Understand?"

They blanched at the sudden killer aura she released and quickly bobbed their heads.

"Good." Okuni clapped her hands loudly. "Masamune!" she called. "Please pay attention."

Masamune grunted in response, waving a hand to show he had heard.

Okuni smiled. "Then you can start Ina-chan."

The dark-haired girl felt her brow twitch. "You just did it for me," she said.

"Oh well," Okuni turned to the side. "Everyone else can go then! Go on."

"Ina. Head of the basketball team, number one student in this moronic class."

"Kojirou-kun. Peer counselor for juniors and freshmen like yourself."

Masamune shot him a quick glare. "I'm a sophmore _idiot_."

Kojirou flashed him a coy smile. "Like I said. _Fresh_men like yourself."

Masamune twitched, shudders running up his spine.

"Musashi Miyamoto! I was just messing with ya kid," he said, rubbing the back of his neck with a grin.

"I'm not a kid," Masamune grouched.

"Kunoichi-chan! I work for the newspaper club along with Mitsunari and Musashi. I just like having fun," she snickered. "Don't take it personally."

Masamune dryly eyed her. "Of course not."

Mitsunari gave the cheerful girl an annoyed look. "Did I ask you to tell what my club was?"

"Nope! And for some reason I just don't care," Kunoichi said, sticking her tongue out.

Mitsunari rolled his eyes with a noise of aggravation. "Well while I'm talking already," he eyed Masamune with something akin to disgust, "I'm Mitsunari Ishida. I hate brats like you."

Masamune looked slightly offended. "And I hate bastards like you. Why don't you just do us all a favor and pull the sun outta your ass."

Mitsunari glared, only to be cut off by Kanetsugu.

"Language like that needs to be controlled," Kanestugu told Masamune with a small frown. "But nonetheless, I am Kanetsugu Naoe. I know that you are not as brazen as you seem."

Masamune narrowed his eyes, already taking an immediate dislike to the serious-looking teen. "What would you know what I'm like? I've never seen you before in my life."

"Neither have I," Kanestugu said. "But you are a lost soul in need of enlightenment, and I will-"

"Oh for goodness sake-" Masamune rolled his eyes.

"Yukimura Sanada," the brunette stood up in his seat to turn around and greet the new student. "I would like to be your friend Masamune-sama."

The entire class deadpanned. _Masamune-sama…?_

"Don't…call me that," Masamune said with a barely restrained growl.

"Of course! Masamune-sama!"

Masamune clenched his fists in barely restrained anger. "I JUST SAID-!"

"I am Oichi," a calm looking girl interrupted. "An assistant to the principal and future head of the library."

"Nagamasa Azai will bring your insolence to justice, kind student! I am a hall monitor! I can guide you to all your classes!"

Masamune felt the corner of his lip twitch in annoyance. "No thanks." _Why is he shouting? _

"Gracia. It's nice to meet you," the small girl gave him a kind smile.

"Ginchiyo Tachibana- I go by no set gender."

"Ranmaru Mori. And I'm a boy!"

Masamune's eye violently twitched, but he refrained from saying anything.

"Motochika Chosokabe. In charge of all musical and theatrical activities," the teen said with a imposing smile, looking Masamune in the eye. "You interest me. I think you and I would work well in the fall play. What do you think?"

"I just got here," Masamune said.

"Well I'll ask you tomorrow then," Motochika chuckled.

Masamune just sighed.

"Toshiie Maeda," the next student in line said. "Cousin to Keiji. I apologize on his behalf. He can get a little out of hand." He grinned. "I'm gonna be the head of a school one day. So you can come to me with any problems you're having-"

Keiji stood with a glare. "Keiji Maeda," he interrupted, unable to wait any longer. Ready to pound your sorry little ass into-"

"Keiji-kun!" Okuni scolded.

Masamune smirked and blew a raspberry at Keiji as the older teen went to sit down, causing Keiji to jump right back up and try to maim him.

And somehow, they all knew that their peaceful days at Sengoku High had come to an end; opening the way for a much more chaotic year.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: An abrupt end- sorry ^v^**


	2. Typical Day

**A/N: Just a typical day in school for these guys...**

**Also- thanks for the reviews! For both of my fics so far- Sorry I forgot in the last chapter ^-^u They do make me smile, especially on crappy mornings :D **

**Warning: Language, violence, slight OOC? **

**Disclaimer: I own none of these guys.**

* * *

><p>Just a typical day in school- the sun is shining bright, clouds lazily drift by, and the sound of chaotic screaming is echoing around campus. Yes, a typical day of hyperactive and slightly deranged students.<p>

"YOU ALL NEED TO SHUT UP AND PAY MORE ATTENTION!" Nene screamed, blowing into her whistle.

Ah yes. And slightly deranged teachers as well.

The gym students sweatdropped from where they were running laps.

"No one was talking," Mitsunari muttered under his breath.

"Silence!" She pegged a rubber ball at his head.

"Ow! That was my _eye _you stupid woman!"

"Detention right now!"

"We're in the middle of class you old bat!"

Mitsunari was soon blinded in his other eye.

Anyhow, Ieyasu was fairly surprised. Usually there would be a big fight or something by this time of day. And as principal of such a wacked up school, peacefulness was a blessing.

The sound of frantic footsteps was heard down his office hallway that stayed particularly empty every day.

Ieyasu slowly shook his head. "No, no, no, no, please don't let it ruin my day, no, no-"

Oichi ran into the principal's office, out of breath and very flustered looking. "Ieyasu-sama!"

Ieyasu looked up from the stack of blank papers on his desk, raising a brow as if he did not just have a mental breakdown. "Oichi," he said surprised. "What's the matter?"

OIchi urgently threw out her arms. "It's Masamune-san! He's trying to jump off the roof!"

* * *

><p>Masamune glared. "I'm not trying to jump you imbecile!" he shouted at Yukimura who had a hold of his legs.<p>

Nevermind the fact that both were hanging over the roof's guard rail of the six story school building. Yukimura was barely holding onto the rail with his ankles hooked around the bars. The fact that Yukimura managed to do this while holding a 136 pound boy was slightly impressive.

_Slightly. _

Masamune narrowed his eyes, not liking the blood rushing to his face. "Imbecile! This would have never happened if you hadn't come up here in the first place!"

Yukimura gave him a confused look. "You were outside the guard rail. It looked like you were going to jump!"

"I was trying to get some peace and quiet!"

"What ever for?"

"To get away from _idiots _like you!"

"Why do you want to be left alone so bad!" Yukimura angrily shouted.

"Why won't anyone in this stupid school leave me alone!" Masamune screamed, flailing his arms in fury.

"We are a very caring school!"

"You're a very _psychopathic _school!"

Neither seemed to notice the fact that all the jerky movements they were making in their argument was slowly causing them to slip.

"You're all alone and need a friend. Come join me," Yukimura insisted.

"You sound like a cult!" Masamune exclaimed. "No way in hell!"

"But-"

"Yukimura!"

Masamune and Yukimura stopped their squabble to try and see who had arrived. With their positions, it didn't really work out.

"Yukimura, what are you-?" The usually cool Mitsunari halted a few feet away, staring with two black-eyes. "What are you and the new kid doing?"

Masamune popped a vein. "I have a name you pessimistic bastard!"

"As do I," Mitsunari dryly said.

"And what happened to your face?" Masamune rudely asked. "You look like a racoon."

Now it was Mitsunari's turn to pop a vessel. "I don't recall asking you for your opinion you little-"

The door to the roof burst open and Ieyasu- followed by Oichi, Keiji, and Musashi- came running out.

Yukimura, startled by the noise, released his hold on the short brunette he was holding. He soon noticed he was grasping air. "Wha-"

"You imbecile!" Masamune shouted up at him as he fell.

Musashi- always ready for action- let out a war cry and ran to the guard rail, launching himself over the edge with a shout and effectively condeming both him and Masamune to something known as homicide.

Mitsunari yanked Yukimura back onto the roof before his ankles could give out and then they, along with everyone else, ran to see what had happened.

"Masamune! Musashi!"

They all gaped.

Clinging to a very thin window ledge with a shocked Musashi in one arm, was a positively _pissed _Masamune.

Musashi stared at him. "Wow. Nice catch."

Masamune sent him a fierce glare. "Is that all you have to say? You _moron _you could've gotten us killed!"

"But," Musashi gave him a baffled look. "Wasn't that what you were trying to do anyway?"

"NO! And I have half a mind to drop you right here!"

"Then you'd be a murderer you know."

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

Ieyasu cupped his large hands around his mouth and shouted down, "Are you boys alright?"

Masamune violently twitched. "Does it look like we are? What kind of a question is that _old man_?"

Yukimura leaned over the rail. "Masamune-kun! Please be respectful to the principal!" he called.

"Why don't you stuff a sock in your mouth!" Masamune shouted back.

"What a wild kid," Keiji muttered. "How do we get them up here?"

The tiny group exchanged a glance.

"No idea," Mitsunari shrugged.

"Me neither," Keiji muttered.

"We can't just leave them," Oichi said with worry.

"Hmm...this might require a bit of thought," Ieyasu said, putting a hand to his chin.

Masamune's brow quirked. "Are you all idiots?" he yelled. "This isn't the time to be having stupid tea time with your friends!"

Musashi suddenly became deadweight. "I'm thirsty."

"Don't just make yourself heavier!" Masamune angrily said, a vein throbbing. "And to all you imbeciles up there!" His voice grew louder with each word, face turning a darker shade of red with his growing fury. "I don't suppose any of you fools would mind sending down a GODDAMN LADDER!"

Yukimura shook his head. "Such profane language. Please don't use that on school campus!"

"You- just shut the hell up!"

Musashi started to complain and moan. "My back hurts dude. Don't you ever cut your nails? Why are we still down here? The bell is gonna ring-"

Masamune looked at him with gleaming eyes. "I'm going to wring your neck if you don't kindly shut the hole in your face up!"

Musashi grew wide-eyed. "N-No problem!"

Keiji walked over to the rail, a large metal ladder in his hand. "OK! I've got the goods- who wants it?"

Mitsunari rolled his eyes. "Just drop it over the edge Keiji."

"Sure!" And with that, Keiji dropped the ladder over the side of the building.

To the ground below.

Everyone stared and then gave Keiji disbelieving looks

Masamune glanced to the very far away concrete below before whipping his head up to glare at the crowd above. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

* * *

><p>-Twenty Minutes Later-<p>

* * *

><p>Masamune huffed, brushing himself down in the principal's office. "For the last time, <em>old man<em>, I wasn't trying to kill myself. And why would I choose such a painful way of death when I can just OD on ibuprofen or something?"

There was a collective gasp.

Masamune turned around with a dark aura and popped vein. "Why are you all in here?" he yelled.

Ieyasu held up his hands for peace. "Now, now Masamune. They're witnessess and are needed."

"Witnesses to what!"

"Your planned suicide."

"Oh for God's sake you stupid-!"

Yukimura worriedly watched the interaction between student and principal from where he sat in between Musashi and Mitsunari. Keiji and Oichi were standing in the office doorway.

"Masamune-kun is _very _angry, isn't he?" Yukimura said.

"Why thank you, Yukimura, for pointing out the obvious yet again," Mitsunari dryly said.

"I was just saying," Yukimura mumbled.

"Look Masamune," Ieyasu said, folding his hands beneath his chin. "Our school is known for its weird students and crazy antics for sure, but no one's case is as reckless as yours. If you wanted some attention- being the new kid and all- then you could've at _least _told one of us you wanted to kill yourself. That would have made things so much easier than jumping off the roof."

"Do you even _hear _what's coming out your mouth?" Masamune said with a twitching eye.

Ieyasu ignored him. "Anyway, because of your actions and need for friendship, I am assigning you to community service for two months after school. Kojirou and Musashi are also doing it."

Masamune looked over his shoulder with dread to where Musashi gave him a thumbs up. He smacked a hand to his head. _No WAY I'm spending time with those two imbeciles! _

"And it has come to my attention that you are in need of an able guardian," Ieyasu added. "It seems as if you have been sleeping outside the school grounds every night."

Masamune flushed in embarrassment. "What are you talking about? I'd do no such thing!"

Ieyasu stared at him. "The garbage man thought you were a hobo."

"T-That's not true," Masamune stuttered out.

Mitsunari scoffed. "Hmph. I should've known. The lowly being goes back to living in the dirt like the cretin he is." He crossed his arms. "How did I not see this coming?"

Masamune scowled. "Shut up you."

Yukimura sat up straighter. "Masamune-kun, where have you been living for the past few days? What about your parents?"

"That's none of your business, _imbecile," _Masamune spat.

Keiji thoughtfully eyed the flustered brunette. "Oh _I _see." A large smile spread across his face. "So that's why you're such a little brat! Don't worry- you can come live with us!"

Masamune blinked. "What?"

Oichi cast Keiji a worried look. "Are you sure Keiji? Isn't the place full enough? Are you sure it won't be too much trouble?"

"Of course not!" Keiji chuckled. He excitedly looked at Ieyasu. "We can take him in!"

"Are you sure about that?" Ieyasu seriously asked.

Keiji scratched the back of his neck, looking at Yukimura and the others. "Well...if it's alright with them," he said.

Masamune looked in between them baffled.

Yukimura eagerly nodded. "I am always ready to have new friends come over."

"I really don't care nor do I have anything to say on the matter," Mitsunari huffily said.

Musashi nodded. "Sounds good to me. The place was getting kind of boring anyway."

Mitsunari cast him an irritable look. "What are you talking about? You pick a fight every few seconds."

"Because it's _boring_," Musashi said as if proving his point.

Keiji turned away from them. "See? They think it's a great idea."

Ieyasu slowly nodded. "Hmm...I suppose if it's no problem."

Masamune angrily stomped his foot and let out a scream of frustration. "Will one of you IMBECILES tell me what's going on already!"

Ieyasu turned his heavy gaze onto the much younger boy, mulling over the situation. Masamune was already going to do community service, would it be wise to condemn him to the horrible Hell known as the students' apartment? He hummed to himself. "Hmmm...alright! Keiji," he pointed to the tall man. "I give you full right and property over Masamune."

"What? Do I _look_ like a piece of property to you?" Masamune raged.

Keiji slung an arm around his shoulder. "Alright little buddy- come with me!"

"NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!"

Keiji clamped a hand over his mouth and chuckled somewhat maniacally. "You can't escape now!"

* * *

><p>"And that just about sums it up how he got here," Keiji told the crowd of teens sitting in the living room of their shared apartment that late afternoon. He still had his arm around Masamune, and it was a good idea, seeing how Masamune would bolt the first chance he got.<p>

Curse Keiji and his iron grip!

"Well who's gonna room with him?" Musashi asked, sipping a bottle of water. "I would offer my room but Kojirou and I get a little rowdy."

"I'll say," Kojirou licked his lips.

Masamune stared. "What the-"

"I say we throw a giant party!" Kunoichi exclaimed, throwing her arms up into the air. "With balloons and candy and lotsa fun!"

"Why would we waste our money on something as pointless as that brat?" Mitsunari drawled, crossing his arms.

Masamune immediately glared, pointing an accusing finger. "No one asked you anything! What if I _did _want a party you bastard!"

Mitsunari opened his mouth to reply, but Yukimura quickly spoke before anything unnecessary could be said. _Psh. _As if Mitsunari _ever _said anything unnecessary.

"So you want a party Masamune-sama? We'll most definitely throw one then!" Yukimura earnestly said.

"How many times have I told you to not call me that!" Masamune snapped. "There's a limit to how polite you can go you know!"

"Not everyone's a stuck up brat like you though," Keiji said with a laugh, clapping him on the shoulder.

Masamune shot him a _very_ poor look.

"Well then," Yukimura appeared to be deep in thought before perking up. "How about I call you Masamune-san?"

"What about my name?" Masamune asked quite obviously. "Do you mind calling me by my name _without _an honorific?"

Yukimura looked offended as everyone else rolled their eyes. "But I cannot possibly do that! I treat everyone with the utmost respect and so I _just _can't call you by your name alone!"

"You call Mitsunari by his name," Sakon pointed out, leaning against the living room doorway.

"Well he _obviously _doesn't respect him much now does he?" Kunoichi said with a grin.

Mitsunari glared. "I don't suppose you would mind shutting that _obnoxiously _annoying hole in your face, would you?"

Kunoichi responded by blowing a raspberry.

Mitsunari's eye twitched. "You..."

"Masamune-kun." Yukimura turned pleading eyes onto the short brunette. "You must at least let me call you that!"

"Whatever! Fine! I don't care anymore!" Masamune suddenly shouted. _Oh my God- do these idiots ever SHUT UP?_

"So...who will Masamune room with?" a voice asked from beside Keiji and Masamune.

"I have no ide- WHAT THE-!" Keiji jumped in alarm, holding a hand over his heart. "Stop doing that Kanetsugu!"

Kanetsugu looked at him in an uninterested manner. "Doing what?"

"Sneaking up on people like that," Keiji said, having calmed down some. "It's just _weird_."

"You're just weird," Masamune huffed, eyeing the new addition to the room somewhat warily. Boy did he hate that guy!

"Masamune can room with me," Kanetsugu offered.

"No way!" Masamune protested.

"I'm sure no one else minds, right?" Kojirou cast his gaze over the room, and then waved at Gracia.

She waved back. "I don't mind. Masamune-san shouldn't have to be alone or live in a cardboard box anymore."

Masamune flushed in embarrassment. "Don't call me that! And I wasn't living in a box!"

"The garbage man said you were," Musashi said.

"Shut up!"

"There isn't anyone else since they all share..." Sakon thoughtfully said. "So I think it works out fine."

"But I-"

"Then it's settled! You're rooming with Kane-chan!" Keiji declared.

"I never-" Masamune was cut off from a loud cheer by Kunoichi.

"Wahoo! Let's go throw a party then!" she excitedly shouted.

"We cannot," Ginchiyo eyed her with slight distaste. "Our bill is already run up from that hot tub you built into your room."

Kunoichi looked deep in thought. "Can we still buy a pinata?"

Ginchiyo rolled her eyes. "No."

Kunoichi pouted. "Aww..." She stood from her seat on the coffee table. "Well then we can just order Take-Out! That's _almost _as good!"

A loud wave of cheers erupted in the room, mostly from Keiji, Musashi, and Yukimura, and they all quickly ran out the living room to get the phone and call.

Because food was the best!

Masamune violently twitched, inwardly seething and left alone in the room. He could hear the rambunctious laughter coming from the hallway and cries of pain as someone got smacked. Somehow he knew his days of youth and fun were gone- replaced with the horrors of these people he dared called schoolmates.

No...

_Companions_.

Masamune shuddered greatly at the thought. _Let's just stick with schoolmates. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Er- I hope it wasn't bad...?**

**:D**


	3. Hunger

**A/N: Another chapter! Hopefully you'll like this one :D **

**It doesn't really have a plot so... **

**Warning: Language, OOC, weird stuff...**

* * *

><p>"We need to go shopping."<p>

All eyes went to the short brunette standing in the living room doorway.

And then back to their rousing game of Monopoly.

"Hey, you owe me two hundred bucks," Musashi said as Ginchiyo passed Go.

"Shut up."

"I need my money woman!"

The girl gave him a sour look, throwing the fake money at him. But seeing as it was paper, it didn't really go that far. "I have no idea why we agreed to let you be banker."

"Me neither," Musashi laughed. "But I _sure _love money!"

Ina glanced around at the group sitting in a giant circle. "OK. Whose turn is it to go next?"

"OOH! My turn!" Kunoichi squealed.

Masamune's eye twitched. "Listen...when I'm TALKING TO YOU!"

No one paid him any attention. They were so into their intense game of buying and shopping with fake money, seated in the following order of unity: Keiji, Yukimura, Kunoichi, Ina, Musashi, Kojirou, Gracia, Sakon, and Ginchiyo. Masamune didn't know or for that matter _care _where the others were. He was hungry and there was no food in the house.

And when he got hungry, he got angry.

"Imbeciles! If we don't buy supplies or food then you'll all die of starvation and the putrid fumes coming from the bathroom! And if you die, that means _I _get kicked out the apartment and have to live in a cardboard box outside the school again and-"

"Masamune calm down," Kanetsugu said from behind him, having just come from their room where he had been attempting to clean up. _Attempting_.

Masamune, looking very close to bursting a blood vessel, whirled around with a glare. "Shut up! Who asked you anything?"

Kanetsugu rolled his eyes. "Sakon," he said. "You are the only one who can legally drive in this apartment," he shot Keiji a poor look.

Keiji looked offended. "Hey! I can drive perfectly fine thank you very much!"

"You crashed into a tree," Sakon said.

"In the backyard," Gracia added. "Which was weird because we were in the front of the apartment when we started out."

"OKay, okay," Keiji rolled his eyes. "Always gotta pick on the big fellow."

Masamune's lip curled into a smirk. "Who wouldn't? You have a tendency to stand out."

Keiji felt an eye twitch. "You're lucky I'm holding six-hundred bucks you little punk."

"If Sakon won't take you," Kojirou spoke up with a coy smile. "Then I'll gladly do it myself."

Masamune twitchingly smiled, a chill running up his spine. "B-But you can't drive...right?"

Kojirou's smile grew. "We can walk. It's only a few miles away."

Noticing the _slight _case of horrified shock Masamune was about to go into, Yukimura kindly waved and scooted over to create a gap between him and Kunoichi. "Masamune-kun, why don't you just sit here with us and enjoy a board game. We can call for take-out."

Masamune looked torn between leaving to sulk over his empty stomach and wanting to hang out a little.

"It'll be fun," Ina monotoned.

Musashi eyed her. "Careful. You wouldn't want to sound too excited."

"Shut up."

Masamune let out a half-frustrated noise before giving in and wandering over to the small group. "Fine. But the take-out better be good."

Yukimura grinned, slinging an arm around the younger brunette. "I'm so glad you've opened up to us!"

Masamune turned his head towards him with his visible eye gleaming. "Don't. Touch. Me."

Yukimura sweatdropped, pulling his arm back. "H-Hai." _Scary... _

Kunoichi giggled, glancing to the doorway. "You too Kanetsugu! Don't just stand there like a prune."

Musashi shook his head sadly. "Once a prune always a prune."

"He's just upset we took him away from all his prune friends," Sakon chuckled.

Kanetsugu's brow started to twitch. "Do you want me to play or not?"

They all snickered, motioning for him to come over.

Keiji smirked at Masamune who was just settling in. "I'll have you know that I never lose at this game."

"You're losing right now," Masamune said without bothering to look at him.

"Yeah well..." Keiji popped a vein when he couldn't think of anything smart to say back. "Prepare to lose!"

* * *

><p>-Twenty minutes later-<p>

* * *

><p>The entire group stared as Masamune passed Go for the nineteenth time, his mere several hundred dollars turning into a nice stack consisting of practically everyone's money and the banks.<p>

Musashi sobbed into his hands as he was forced to give up his last two-hundred bucks. "No! I'll never see them again!"

Masamune uninterestedly handed the dice to Kunoichi. "Here. Although I don't think you'll get anywhere. I occupy every spot except for that piece of crap lot over there," he said, eyeing the green house which belonged to Keiji.

"This isn't normal at all!" Ginchiyo cried, leaning away from the board all occupied by yellow houses.

"I give up," Kunoichi said, tossing the dice to Keiji. "There's no way I can win now," she pouted.

"Me too," Gracia quietly said.

Kojirou sighed. "You're too good for me."

Masamune looked around the circle as all of them but Keiji dropped out. He softly scoffed. "See? This is why I can't play games. I always beat the lesser beings..."

Yukimura gave him a surprised look. "No! We still had a lot of fun it's just-"

"YEEEEAAAAAAARRRGGGHHHHH!"

Yukimura and Kunoichi blinked as a large blonde blur zoomed over their laps and tackled the Masamune to the floor.

"Argh! What are you doing you imbecile! Get off of me!"

"I'm not letting you take over the only piece of land I own!" Keiji all but shouted, tugging at the brunette's cheeks. "Give me the money!"

"What are you talking about? It's obvious I'm the winner!" Masamune snapped, trying to push the teen off of him.

"I'll never admit defeat!"

"Oh my God you're crushing my spleen!"

Kunoichi stared at the two and then looked back at everyone else who was watching with mixed levels of amusement. "Should we be stopping them?"

"Nah," Musashi grinned and leaned back. "It's kind of entertaining."

Yukimura suddenly straightened up, giving them all odd looks. "Did we ever call for take-out?"

The group shared a collective glance.

Sakon scratched the back of his neck. "Whoops."

Masamune felt several veins pop from where he was currently suffocating under Keiji's strength and weight. "You _morons _didn't call?" he shouted.

"Masamune!" Kunoichi gasped. "Why were you eavesdropping on us?"

"It's not eavesdropping when I'm THREE FEET AWAY!"

"What's...going on here?" Mitsunari questioned.

Yukimura jumped to his feet. "You're back!"

"I never left," Mitsunari dryly said. "I was in my room and couldn't help but overhear the racket that vermin and idiot were making," he nodded his head towards the two wrestling on the floor.

"When I get this oaf off of me," Masamune growled, "you'll wish you never left that hermit cave you live in!"

Keiji loudly laughed, squashing him in a headlock.

Mitsunari scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah- not likely. Anyway," he ignored the outraged shout from the livid brunette, "I called the Pizza parlor fifteen minutes ago. Nagamasa and Oichi were already out shopping so I asked them to pick the pizzas up on their way back."

"How'd they get to the store?" Sakon asked with a raised brow.

"I gave them the keys to your car like four days ago," Mitsunari said.

Sakon felt a dark thundercloud form over his head. "So that's where they went..."

Ina slowly blinked, staring at the auburn-haired teen with large dark eyes. "But neither of them have their driver's license."

Mitsunari shrugged. "Oh well."

Ginchiyo raised a hand for silence as her cellphone went off. "Hello? What do you mean? I understand. Yes- we'll take care of it. Yes. Bye." She hung up and stared at the group. "Yeah... That was Oichi."

"Really? What did she say?" Kojirou asked with a knowing smile.

Ginchiyo sighed. "They're in jail for driving illegally with a stolen car."

"Stolen car?" Ina looked at Sakon.

Sakon heaved his shoulders. "It was just sitting there."

"Damn kelpto," Ginchiyo muttered.

Kanetsugu stood to his feet. "We just can't sit here. We have to go bail them out."

"But that's too much work..." Musashi complained.

"We don't have a car," Gracia said.

Sakon grinned. "I can hotwire the neighbor's car-"

"No!" Yukimura cried. "Such dishonesty!"

Musashi shook his head. "I still say it's too much work."

"Come on guys! Let's just go!" Kunoichi eagerly bounced up. "They have our pizza!"

Musashi's eyes suddenly erupted in flames. "YOSH! We _have _to go get them now!"

"Your sense of reasoning is so warped," Kanetsugu groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "But no matter. Let's get them out of there and get your pizza in an orderly fashion-"

"PIIIIIZZZZZAAAAAA!" Musashi roared, fists pumped out in front of him. He raced out the doorway and out the front door, Kunoichi and Sakon at his heels. Even Keiji pushed off of Masamune to race after the trio. The others opted to follow at a more leisurely pace.

Masamune huffed from where he was left on the ground with a good amount of bruises. "Brazen oaf... they're all animals..." he muttered.

"Why Masamune-kun," a sweet voice cooed. "I'm hurt."

Masamune snapped his gaze up to where a smiling Kojirou hovered above him. "K-K-K-Koujirou!" he squeaked.

Kojirou leaned closer. "Would you like some help Masamune-kun?"

Masamune jumped to attention, stiff as a board. "I'm good! And hungry! Yeah- I'm _super _hungry so...so I'm gonna catch up with the others!" he blabbered out before dashing after the others in the hope that they hadn't gotten too far away.

Kojirou blissfully sighed. "I just _love _terrorizing the young..."


	4. Bonding

**A/N: Sorry it's been such a long time... **

**This is just a small drabble with no particular plot. Hope you like it :D**

**And of course, thank you for the reviews and for reading this. **

* * *

><p>"No. I refuse. I am not getting on that," Masamune said in an slightly horrified voice.<p>

"Come on, what are you afraid of?" Kanestugu pushed him in the back. "It's not going to hurt you."

Masamune looked over his shoulder with a glare. "Look you _imbecile, _the last time I went on one of those I ended up with a broken leg and missing eye."

Keiji glanced over at them from where he was seated on a wooden bench. "Didn't you lose your eye in a gang fight or something?"

"I did no such thing!" Masamune scowled fiercely, trying to get Kanetsugu's grip on his arm off of him. "What do you take me for- an idiot? Why would _I_ sully my perfect school record with getting into fights on school property? That's for _brutes _like you!"

Keiji lifted a brow and gave him a strange look. "Dude. _Why_ are you talking like that?"

"Like what?" Masamune batted Kanetsugu away. "I have no idea what you're talking about. In fact, I never do."

Keiji sighed, pushing himself to his feet. "Alright, that's it. I've had enough of your yapping." He began to stalk towards a startled brunette.

"W-What do you think you're doing? I know self-defense!" Masamune cried, defensively holding his arms out in front of him.

Kanetsugu exhaled lightly, pressing two fingers to his temple. "Keiji..."

"What?" Keiji grabbed Masamune under the arms, holding him up eye-level. "He can't beat me up anyway." After all, Masamune was quite short compared to most others.

"Put me down!" Masamune squirmed.

"You're getting on kid and that's final," Keiji told him, throwing him over his shoulder and beginning to jog over to the start of their discussion.

Masamune's eye widened. "_What! _Unhand me you-"

Keiji grinned, tauntingly holding Masamune up over the so-called contraption of death. "What are ya gonna do about it?"

"I'm going to kill you- that's what!"

"Whoa! Little dude making threats! I'm _soo _scared."

"At least my face doesn't make everyone you look at scream and run in the opposite direction!"

Keiji felt his eye twitch. "What was that?"

"You heard me! Now put me down you infidel!" Masamune shouted in his ear.

"Gladly you bratty little punk," Keiji muttered, dropping the boy like a sack of rocks.

Masamune gave him a very dirty look from where he was sprawled. "As expected- releasing me with the grace of a troll."

"When you reach normal height then you can insult me," Keiji said with a popped vein.

"I don't need height to insult a buffoon like you!" The brunette climbed to his feet, glaring up at Keiji.

"Okay kid-" Keiji started cracking his knuckles. "I'm gonna make you look like a squashed melon in a second-"

"The only melon I see here is your head."

"You punk!"

Kanetsugu frowned at the screaming pair who was making quite the spectacle in the center of the park. He narrowed his eyes and stomped over before Masamune actually tried to take the larger teen on in a fight. "Cut it out you two," he snapped. "For God's sake it's just a stupid _see-saw_!"

Masamune shot him an ugly glare. "_You're _just a stupid see-saw!"

Kanetsugu resisted the urge to roll his eyes, instead opting to drag the younger boy off by his ear.

Keiji watched them leave before turning to the lonely metal see-saw. "Don't worry," he said. "I'll keep you company."

Kanetsugu stormed back over, grabbing Keiji by his ear as well. "You're coming too!"

"No! You can't separate us! We're soul mates I tell you! Soul mates!"

Yukimura and Kunoichi, who were having a tiny picnic under a thick tree, watched the trio scare half the people out of the park.

"Wow," Kunoichi laughed. "Sure glad it wasn't us this time."


End file.
